The Sea Still Rises Part 1 Elizabeth
by CrazyCowgirl101
Summary: Elizabeth is the daughter of the King's adviser. When the King is conquered and the new King's son falls in love with Elizabeth, will she except or does she have her eye on Edward, the Prince of a neighboring country. FIRST FANFICTION EVER. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Atlas:**

**Lia:** A relatively small countryknown well for their respectful royal family and their powerful wizards**. **Nestled between Embarcidaria, Turner, and Falls.

**Embarcidaria: **A large Country to the south of Lia. Well known for the prospering of their kingdom.

**Turner:** The most hated and dark country in the world. It is surrounded by a dark forest filled with evil creatures and dark magic to the north of Lia. Well known for it's terrible, heartless King, and Black magic.

**Main Characters:**

Elizabeth daughter of Marcus and Mora

Edward, Prince of Embarcidaria, son of Jacob and Myra.

Edmund (not to be confused with the good guy Edward), Evil Prince of Lia.

Julian, Evil King (to be), of Lia

**Less important characters (Don't listen to me they're important):**

Anna and Clarence, wife and son of the dead King of Lia

Missy, Elizabeth's handmaiden, a tall gangly girl

**Chapter One**

It was here, long ago, that the Adventures of the Royal Embarcidarian Family began, that they first met Sir Edmund and Duke Sharkhead. You will want to know about Elizabeth. She was a small and elegant young lady when she first meets Sir Edmund, but she still comes through. She was born on March 17th, 1545, in northern Lia. She was a full-blooded Lian, this is her story.

"I have grave news." Those were the first words to leave Marcus's mouth, the soonest chance he could get. The soonest chance happened to be at supper on a warm summer's eve. "The king was killed yesterday."

Mora, Elizabeth's mother, a slightly plump woman, gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "That cannot be! Who is the new king? What happened to Anna and Clarence?"

"There is a man, Julian. He killed the king and has claimed to crown for himself. His heir is his son, Edmund." Marcus replied calmly, although that was the opposite of how he felt. His graying hair was disheveled and his eyes held worry.

"And Anna? Clarence?" Mora pressed.

"Also killed."

Mora stifled a sob. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Papa?" Elizabeth asked quietly. "What is he like? Is he right for our kingdom?"

Marcus chuckled. "He is young, but I think he will make a fine king. He is only thirty-five at the most. His son, Edmund is seventeen years old."

While Elizabeth was sitting down to a late supper with her family, seventeen-year-old Edward, Prince of Embarcidaria, was pacing his room. His father had just reached news of Lia's unfortunate event. His brow puckered. Soon this new king Julian would want to travel and meet the allies of Lia. This would mean a whole parade of men who would sit in the parlor smoking all afternoon.

He ran his fingers through his brown hair and sighed. Later he would talk to his father about the matter, but for now he would address another matter at hand. His coronation.

At fifteen years of age Elizabeth was too old to play with dolls and she didn't have many friends. Her father always called her shy. Instead of staying inside like a good young lady should, she spent most of her days outside. It was during one of her daily trips around her father's land that she heard carriage wheels on the bridge across the stream. She hurried around the back of the mansion and entered through the servants' door. She rushed up to her room and hurriedly pulled off her dress. She leafed through her closet and pulled out an aqua colored gown that wasn't casual or too fancy. She pushed her red curls on top of her head and pinned them there. At last she was ready and walked down the grand staircase.

"Miss Elizabeth! Come! Quickly now. The king is in the parlor." said Missy, one of the maids. Elizabeth nodded and followed Missy into the parlor.

The silence was almost unbearable. Mora was pale, Marcus was steaming with anger, the new king was exceptionally clam, and the other young man in the room (Elizabeth assumed it was Edmund) was anxious, but his hands stopped fidgeting when he looked up and saw Elizabeth. "Our daughter, Elizabeth Ann." said Marcus. His anger disappeared when he saw the nervous look on Elizabeth's face. She went and stood next to her two brothers who had come home just for the occasion.

"Not very polite is he?" asked Jacob slyly. She smiled.

"_Elizabeth Ann_," King Julian seemed to _test_ her name, pronouncing it slowly as if to get all the syllables in. "A beautiful name. It suits you very well."

Elizabeth felt a blush creep up her neck and into her face. Edmund watched every move she made with rapt attention. "I am here to become more well acquainted with you and your family."

"Your stay is welcomed, Your Majesty." Elizabeth said as she bowed.

"I've brought my son. I hope this doesn't present a problem." he didn't wait for an answer, but instead whispered something in Edmund's ear. Edmund chuckled softly and nodded.

"Elizabeth, would you go show them to our guest rooms? The ones reserved for Phillip and Anna?" said Mora. Her tone was anything but welcoming. Julian seemed not to notice, but Edmund did. He glowered for a moment.

"Of course." She replied and walked out of the room. They followed quickly as if they were in a hurry. She led them to the third floor. The rooms were large and airy. Each was complete with a bed and feather blankets."These are our best rooms." she bowed again."You may ring the bell when you need something.'

Elizabeth turned and strode quickly down the hall. Edmund was soon at her elbow, matching her pace.

"Where is your room?" he inquired.

"The second floor. Third door on the right."

"Would you slow down? I would like to talk to you!" Edmund grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "There, not so bad is it?"

"I have things to do."

"Do you?"

"Yes,"

"Then we will talk later. I will not keep you from your _chores_."

She snuck out of the Mansion that night. She sat in the garden with a blanket around her shoulders. "Shouldn't you be inside?" came a voice from a few feet away. It was Edmund. "You'll catch a cold."

"And what is it to you?"

"Well, since your father is my father's most highly," he paused, searching for the right word. "_recommended _adviser,it wouldn't be right for you to get sick. It would strain him."

Elizabeth snorted. "I doubt you care." She turned her gray eyes to the sky and watched as a star flashed across the horizon. He was watching her and she didn't like it. "I would appreciate it if you didn't look at me." Her voice was as hard as stone.

"What harm is in it? You can't honestly expect men to be able to look away from you, your beauty would captivate them." he argued softly.

Edward also sat under the stars. He too had left his room, but for an entirely different reason. His parents had found him a bride. She wasn't a princess, but she was related to the late King Phillip. It wasn't because of this though, it was because of Julian. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he would find out.

"Edward! Come in. We don't want you sick for our guests tomorrow." ordered his mother, Myra.

"Coming, Mother." he droned and got up reluctantly. He headed back to his suite of rooms. After Myra and Jacob had come in to say goodnight he went out on his balcony. It was right below his parents' and he could hear them talking softly.

"Jacob, why Elizabeth? There are plenty of other available girls in _our _kingdom."

"We owe them, Myra. Elizabeth is in danger. If Julian's son happens to take notice of her, which he most likely will, he will force her to marry himself. Not to mention that after about two months in the same bed, she'll be thinking about doing anything to free herself from him. That would only cause her to run away, or kill herself. Another way would be to kill him. Then what would she do? And what if he finds out that Elizabeth is Phillip's niece? Then what would he do?" Edward could tell that what his mother had asked had upset Jacob. His voice was low and fierce. Myra was silent for a moment.

"Jacob," she pleaded.

"Myra, you have nothing to worry about." he said firmly. "Elizabeth is quite the young lady. I met her once when she and Edward were young. She knows what to do."

"I do hope you are right about this."

"You were from Turner, or have you forgotten already?"

"I try not to remember. Goodnight, Darling."

Edward heard them kiss goodnight before her mother went back inside.

_So, they are coming, but when?_ Edward asked himself as he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.

Elizabeth was woken before dawn by her mother. "Elizabeth, come now. Get up. You are going to Embarcidaria with your father, the King, and the Prince. I have set a few dresses for you and Missy will be in shortly with your breakfast. Put on that ivory and blue dress that you wore at the ball a few weeks ago, that silk one." Mora was in a hurry and she was nervous. She raced around the room pulling out dresses and shifts and petticoats.

"I am?! Why?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Your father wants you to meet Myra, the queen and their son, Edward." Mora's voice was short. "Here now. Missy! Missy!" she called. Missy, a tall long legged servant came rushing into the room. She had a silver tray balanced in one hand and a basket of wash in the other.

"Sorry, Ma'am." she curtsied.

"Missy, don't waste your time on introductions!" her mother snapped. "Get Elizabeth's things packed, then hurry down and get yours too. Elizabeth will need you."

As soon as she was dressed, she went to her father in his study. He was rummaging around in his desk. "Papa? Aren't you finished yet? Mother has had me getting ready all morning."

Marcus paused to look at his daughter and broke into a huge grin. "Oh, Elizabeth. You do look stunning. I hope they like you." His tone was hopeful, but not enough to make Elizabeth suspect. He grabbed a package off his desk and handed it to Elizabeth. "Open this when you cannot stand his presence any longer."

Elizabeth giggled.

Edward prepared himself for the arrival of Julian, Edmund and the Advisors. He wore brown trousers, a white shirt that billowed in the breeze, a gold colored vest with his country's crest embroidered into it, and high black boots. He hoped that this Elizabeth was pretty, not fat, and calm. He didn't want to have to chase after her.

Elizabeth was seated across from Edmund. Missy rode with the driver and her father rode with the king. When she could bare the silence no longer, she took out the package and unwrapped the brown paper. Inside were two things. A book of poetry and a blank book for writing. Elizabeth turned each page of poetry with gentleness, her eyes flowing over every word and sentence.

"Your father, he is very generous." Startled by Edmund's voice she dropped the book. His hand flashed out and caught it before it fell to its ruin. "This is old, take care of it."

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispered turning her eyes away from his own dark ones. He got up and took a seat next to her, opening the book and laying it on her lap. "I think I will break it if I am not careful. This must have been in our family for generations." She closed the book and lay her hands protectively over it. He scooted toward her more so his thigh touched hers. She heard him breath deeply a few times.

"You smell very nice, like roses." he complimented. Elizabeth found herself blushing.

Edward heard the carriage before he saw it, but when he did, he almost wished he hadn't. The carriages were surrounded by weary looking guards. The only thing that looked nice about the scene, was a young woman leaning out of the window. She had fiery red curls and light gray eyes. There was a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and she looked eager. When she got out of the carriage, she followed an older man who also had red hair. Soon the group had formed a single file line starting with King Julian and ending with the girl who assumed was Elizabeth. She looked slightly frightened, but that might have been because she had spent the whole ride with Edmund. She also looked happy and excited. She followed the man stepping softly on the tile floor and looking about with awe.

"Elizabeth, I don't think you're going to harm the floor." whispered the man. Elizabeth nodded and blushed. They walked forward and bowed, then stood straight.

"Your Majesties, highness," said the man bowing again. Julian looked on with a frown.

"Your Majesties, Highness," echoed the girl never taking her eyes off the floor. Jacob stood from his throne and walked over to her.

"You must be Elizabeth. I am so glad you could come and stay with us. I shall have my son Edward escort you to your room." he said kindly.

"Thank you, sir." she replied finally glancing up to look quickly at the King's expression. Edward could tell what she was really thinking. _I'll just ignore him since I'm old enough to take care of myself._ The king didn't notice and turned back to the other men.

"You gentlemen may join me and my wife in the parlor for tea."

"Papa, may I come please?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Not now, sweet. There will be other chances for tea. Go along I'm sure his Highness would enjoy showing you the grounds." he smiled and pushed Elizabeth nearer the prince. He parted leaving her staring after him.

Elizabeth worried about her father and what was going to happen in the parlor. _What if I miss something?_ She wondered. The prince came to her side and took her arm in his. Elizabeth felt her muscles tighten.

"I do not bite. You don't have to worry." he whispered. She relaxed a bit, but couldn't remain totally calm. "Now, please let me show you the grounds. Would you like to change? That dress must be uncomfortable."

"I am fine, sir. And thank you for asking, it was kind of you." Elizabeth replied softly. " What about my things?"

"I'll have Geoffroyi bring them to your room. Where shall we go first? The gardens, the fountain, the pond, the stables, or I could show you the palace. You choose."

Elizabeth closed her eyes as they stepped outside and let the sun warm her face. "How about the stable? I love horses."

"All right then." he whispered. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She froze, but let him pat another strand of hair back into place. She blushed lightly. "Sorry, that was too forward of me. It was rude as well."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "It is all right. You just startled me, that is all."

"Well, to the horses we go. Would you like to go out on a ride?"

"I would love to, but I left my riding outfit at home. "

"I'm sure we could find you one, but I see you wouldn't like to, so we shall have to wait for another day."

Elizabeth strolled next to him and looked around in awe. When they came to the stables she looked into the barn and smiled. It smelled like leather, manure, carrots, and hay. "I love this smell. It seems like the most homely, adventurous smell."

Beside her Edward laughed. "You can choose a young horse if you like and we can have it trained and sent to you. "Elizabeth gazed at him curiously and nodded. " All right I'll show you the latest. There are five of them. Two colts and three fillies."

"I think I would like a filly." Elizabeth whispered not meaning to heard.

"Why is that?"

"Because I think I could relate. We are treated the same."

"How is that?"

"Some treat us properly and other treat us poorly." Elizabeth whispered, stopping to stroke the velvet nose of a mare.

" Are you afraid of that? Being mistreated, I mean."

"No, I'm not. I know that my father would not marry me to someone who would do that. Could we move onto a more cheerful subject–if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. We are here." He led Elizabeth to a section of large stalls. Elizabeth peered into the first one. The colt was dark brown and with a white mane and tail. "That is a pony–well he's a lot bigger than your average pony, more of the size of a small horse. He's rather rambunctious, but some of the hands have taken a liking to him. He's also had a lot of training already. He's fit to ride." Elizabeth laughed and moved on. The next one was sleeping in the shade. It was black and white.

"Hello," she whispered, it perked it's ears, but did nothing else. She moved to the next stall and saw a beautiful buckskin filly with a black mane and tail.

"That one is going to one of my cousins for her twelfth birthday." Edward said. Elizabeth laughed as the filly bucked and pranced around its tiny home. The forth was white and sleepy eyed. "I would not recommend that one. She is slightly dim-witted, but you might like this last one. She was born early. I came out here and nursed her every chance I got." Elizabeth gasped with delight at the brown Appaloosa filly. It sniffed Edwards hand then looked at Elizabeth.

"She's absolutely stunning." She breathed. She leaned over the gate to touch the it's forelock, but it shied away. "Oh, sorry little one."

Edward smiled. "Come on, little girl." he called. She came back and let him rub her face. "It's all right. You can touch her now if you like." whispered Edward. Elizabeth reached out and touched the Philly's brown nose. It snuffled at her hand and stuck out her tongue, licking Elizabeth's hand. She giggled.

"She's yours. " Edward said softly. Elizabeth backed away from the stall.

"Oh, I couldn't! She is yours and I would think you would want to keep her."

"Very well, but I'm sure you will change your mind. Come we should be getting back to the Palace by now, it's getting dark."

"Now, I trust I will have no problems re-crossing the borders and until I am settled?" Asked Julian.

"Of course, but only until then." replied Jacob. But he was really thinking otherwise.

"And what of those you have no control over?" Edmund interrupted coldly.

"I cannot help that I do not have control over those outside my grasp. There will be times when things will be similar with your country, young Prince." Jacob calmly pointed out that there would also be those who would refuse the order, even at the pain to death."We will do our best."

" We?" asked Julian. "Surely you do not allow your wife into such matters? It is preposterous." he exclaimed. Myra stood.

"It is my duty as Queen to help my husband. He would not be able to accomplish this," she waved her arms around, gesturing to the land out the window. "By himself. It is not your place to judge what matters are and are not of affair to me." she added fiercely. Julian laughed.

"

Really, Jacob, does she act like this all the time?"

Myra stepped closer. "How I act is of no concern to you. If it were not for your son, who honestly seems to care about you, I would throw you both out and have you arrested."

"On what charges?" demanded Edmund.

"I have plenty of time to–" Myra was stopped by Jacob, who placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Myra. Julian, you have my word, but you in return must give us something."

"What? Isn't not declaring war good enough?" sneered Edmund.

"Don't speak to me like that!" thundered Jacob." Now, Julian. Your people–you have little support among the Lians. Do not harm those who disobey you. You must give them time to heal from what you've done, it is a great shock to all of us. They have no choice in the matter. Give them room to breath and they will be back to normal in a few years."

"I do not need to be told how to run my country." Julian said curtly, dismissing the subject. From one corner Marcus shook his head, a sad frown pulled the corners of his mouth down. With a sigh he followed the others out.

Edward watched Elizabeth unpack. She had many dresses in many different colors, but one caught his eye. It was black, wide skirted and the sleeves were just little ribbons of silver cloth. There were little splotches of silver all over the dress that looked just like the fireworks he had seen at the New Years celebration. It looked nice with her red curls.

"You should wear that dress tonight. It brings out a hint of purple in your eyes." He leaned against the door frame waiting for her response.

She jumped and whirled around."Oh, it's only you." she let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you think I was Edmund?"

"I did," she looked away, embarrassed. "This room is quite lovely."

"I thought it would make you feel welcome. He isn't very pleasant, is he?"

"Who? Edmund? No he's really . . ."

"At a loss for words?"

"No, I'm just worried he might find out . . . He makes me feel uncomfortable. He–in the carriage–" Elizabeth stopped abruptly, just as Edmund appeared at Edward's elbow.

"Not talking about me I hope?"

"Talking about you? Why would we? I don't find you at all interesting." Edward said sarcastically. Elizabeth looked at the ground.

"Not that it concerns you, but I would like to talk to Elizabeth . . . alone." His mouth pulled up into a light smile, but Elizabeth could sense the tension.

"I– I–I . . . I'm b–b–busy at the moment." she stuttered. Edmund smiled.

"Couldn't you work around your appointment?"

"Um, no–"

"Actually, Elizabeth has a date with me. We are going out for a walk. I promised I would show her the pond." interrupted Edward. He took Elizabeth's arm in his and walked out the door. "Unless, of course, you would like to come?"

"No, no thank you. I have matters to attend."

"Yeah," muttered Edward. " He probably planning to trap you, tonight, before the ball."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh. " What was that?" asked Edmund.

"Nothing. Are you coming then? Tonight?" Edward asked as they stepped outside.

"Um, where?"

He laughed. "The dance. It is going to honor Julian."

Elizabeth froze. "No, I don't think I'll go." she said slowly.

"Why?"

"He killed the King, Queen, and the Prince! We were very close. I won't be going to a party to honor a murderer."

"Please? You don't have to support him . . . Please? For me?" Edward leaned in close and looked her in th eyes.

She started. "I don't want to."

"Please? Will it help if I kneel and beg?" He leaned in closer, their foreheads almost touching. Elizabeth closed her eyes as her heart fluttered wildly. She could feel his warm breath on her nose.

"Okay, but I won't be happy."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

She wore the black dress and piled her red curls on the top of her head. She had Missy put blush on her cheeks and kohl on her eyes. Nervously she slipped on her shoes and walked out of her suite. She walked past the library, but hearing voices she turned back and waited at the edge of the door.

"So, she doesn't know that Phillip was her uncle?" Elizabeth heard the king ask carefully.

"No, she does not, Your Majesty. If she did, she would have been killed or worse." answered Marcus. His voice was soft and she knew he must be ready to cry. "Well, we should hurry along. I don't want to leave Elizabeth with that _prince _any longer than I have to."

"Of course. " She heard chairs scraping against the stone floor and hurried out of view, but she knew that the King had seen her. He appeared in front of her seconds later. "Oh, Elizabeth. It was for the best, I'm sure." Elizabeth nodded. Jacob put one arm around her shoulders. "Maybe it was best that you didn't know, hm? I believe that Edward is waiting for you. Think about this another time. Go have fun."

She nodded faintly before turning and going down the hall to the grand ball room. She found Edward leaning against the railing of a balcony and joined him. "You look lovely, Elizabeth." Edward bent over and kissed her cheek gently. He pulled away. "Too sudden?"

Shyly she looked at her feet. "I suppose not," she blushed.

"Would you like to go on a walk? It is a bit warm in here, don't you think?"

"It is rather warm and I would enjoy a walk." she answered. She followed him out of the ball room and down the hall to a small set of back stairs. He pulled her out into the night air and shadows. "What? What is it?"

Edward sighed."Promise me one thing,"

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't do anything alone with Edmund. I don't trust him and I don't want you to get hurt. That would only ruin things for our people. Please, Elizabeth. I would die if I saw you hurt by him. He's arrogant and–"

Elizabeth put a finger to his lips."I wouldn't go with him for anything in the world."

"Do you speak the truth?"

She frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, it's nothing. We should go in before someone sees us and jumps to conclusions." He took her hand and led her back to the ballroom. "Stay here, I'll be back. Remember what I said."

She nodded and sat in a chair at the edge if the dancers. She fanned herself with her hand and scanned the crowd for her father. She did not see him.

"May I have this dance?" Elizabeth jumped at the sound of Edmund's cold voice. He looked at her earnestly as he waited for an answer. "Well?" he asked when she looked away. She saw Edward at the edge of the crowd watching.

"No,"

"Why not? It's a pleasant song and if you don't know how–"

"Did you not hear me before? I will not dance with you."

"Why not? You'd dance with him!" Edmund pointed a finger at Edward.

"_He_ did not kill my Queen and King. You are no more fit to wear a crown than a mouse is to talk!"

"Take that back!" He growled.

"No, I will not. It is the truth and I cannot deny it. Your father is also not fit to hold the crown. Murder is no way to gain the trust of your people." She stood and turned away, but Edward pulled her around and slapped her.

"Take it back or I'll make your family pay!"

"No matter how hard you or your family try you will not ever gain the trust of any Lian or Embarcidarian." she managed to pulled herself away and run down the hall. She tore into her room and collapsed onto the little, open sofa. She cursed herself over and over again. How could she have done that? How could she have been so stupid as to insult the Prince and King?! She sighed knowing that soon Edward would be at her side, and for once she wished she could be alone. But he didn't come and she went to bed without any supper, feeling horrible for what she had done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Home, again

When Elizabeth woke in the morning she was surprised that she was not alone in the room. Edward sat at the edge of her bed, watching, his dark eyes heavy with sleep. "Oh! Edward? Are you okay?" she crawled out from under the covers and sat next to him, not caring that she was still in her night clothes.

"No, I'm not!" he said angrily. Elizabeth shrank back, surprised by his sudden fierceness. He slid off the bed. "Thanks to your little stunt last night your father is in trouble, _I'm _in trouble and as soon as you go downstairs you'll be in trouble as well."

"Why are you in trouble?"

"They think I goaded you on. " he frowned."I shouldn't have asked you to come. It wasn't right, you didn't want to go. "

"Maybe you should get some rest. Sleep on the sofa, then we will talk. You have circles under your eyes." Hesitantly she reached out and gently traced underneath his eyes with a finger. "Sorry." she looked away.

"Now look who's being foreword." he muttered but he sat down on the sofa. "I shouldn't sleep. I've been here all night waiting for him to come, but he hasn't. "Edward sighed and rubbed his temples. "Listen, you must stay on his good side, at least until you get home. I don't want to leave you alone in that carriage with him, but he has insisted and his father could care less about you," Elizabeth flinched. "Sorry. It is the only way we can get you safely home."

"I should never have come here. I've only met disaster. The whole thing was a mistake. Nothing good has happened to me here. "

"What about me? I thought you had fun with me." Edward asked lightly, pretending not to be bothered by her words, but Elizabeth could tell she had hurt him.

"Edward, I did have fun with you. I'm sorry. " She got up, walked over to him, and knelt by his feet. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me? Please?"

He touched her hair gently with one hand, smoothing it back into place. "Of course I will, but there are more important things going on right now. One, we have to get your things packed. Two, you have to get dressed. Three, you have to explain to my father, your father, my mother, your mother (eventually), Julian, and the idiot Edmund. We've got a crowded agenda, lets go!"

"Yes, sir!" Elizabeth gave him a mock salute and put on a robe. "Do I have to do them in that order? I really need to freshen up."

"I'll wait here until you get back."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, expecting him to explain further, but he walked to the window and pulled the blinds open. She sighed and grabbed a dress from her wardrobe, along with her underclothes. She grabbed the rope for the bell and rang for Missy. The tall maid came in moments later carrying two trays of food. She bowed and set them on the coffee table before hurrying into the changing room to help Elizabeth dress. As soon as she was decent, Elizabeth and Missy pulled the trunk out of the changing room and into the main room. "Thank you Missy, I've got it from here. I'll ring if I need you. "

"Yes, Miss. Your Highness," she bowed and rushed out of the room. Elizabeth began pulling dresses out of the wardrobe, wrapping them in tissue, and putting them gently back into the trunk. "So," she began, but she stopped when she heard an odd noise from Edward. It sounded a lot like a growl, but she couldn't quite be sure. She looked up and followed his gaze to the door. As you probably already know and can probably guess, Edmund was there, a permanent smirk on his face. "What do you want?"

"I'm _supposed_ to deliver a message to you from your father. Sometimes they treat me like a bloody servant, but I'm not so sure you are available to get the message. "His dark eyes flickered from Elizabeth to Edward and back again. His eyes raked over her, and suddenly she felt utterly exposed. She grabbed a shall from the trunk at her feet and drew it around her shoulders. "I will tell him you were unavailable. Perhaps you will go to him and find out. We will be waiting." Without so much as a nod to Elizabeth or a bow to Edward he exited the room and disappeared down the hall. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Edward asked quietly. "It looked like you thought you were . . . _indecent._" He cautiously touched her shoulder. Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm fine. I guess I should hurry and get this done."

"What were you going to say before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"I don't remember. And I'm not lying. I see it in your eyes that you think I am." Carefully she took off the shall and refolded it, placing it back in the trunk.

Edward scratched his jaw in thought. "What would you think of me coming to stay with you?" He saw the surprise on Elizabeth's face. "It would only be for about a week or so." he added quickly. "I have some things I need to discuss with your Father and Mother."

"Oh," This word seemed unfitting, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I won't bug you or anything, I'll keep to myself and mind my own business."

"I don't mind, I think it would be nice to have some company." Elizabeth smiled, but was still in awe.

"Do you truly think that or do you wish that I wasn't going?"

"I really want you to come. You are a great friend. I will really enjoy your visit."

Edward looked at his hands. "I have come to think of you as more than a friend." his voice was barely above a whisper. "I like you, Elizabeth. I think you are perfect in every way. I don't want to leave you or have to be without you, but I can see that what I want might be just a silly dream after all." He turned and started to leave the room.

"Wait, Edward, I don't want you to leave. Please don't. What if Edmund comes back? I– please, don't go! Listen to me! Edward!! You must listen to what I have to say." Elizabeth drew a big breath, waiting for him to leave like she thought, but he stayed with his back to her. "I don't think you are being too forward. If you want to you may court me,_ I_ have no objections, but Edmund and Julian will. They are tricky, they tricked the King, that's how they killed him. I know more than I let on, Edward. If you listen to my advice, some good will come. They will trick your father and mother too, if you're not careful." When Elizabeth had finished speaking she shut the lid to her trunk and pulled it to the door. He came up behind her and touched her arm gently.

"You will find out one day that knowing too much is not good." he whispered in her ear. "Come now, lets sit and eat that breakfast that your servant brought us. I'm hungry and I get the feeling you have more to say."

The ride back to Elizabeth's house was anything but pleasant. Edmund said nothing, which was good . . . and bad. He just watched her. "Well, I had the pleasure of talking to Edward before we left. He told me that he would be arriving later this afternoon, what do you think about that?"

Elizabeth said nothing. "Answer!" he barked.

"It will be nice."

Edmund snickered. "You like him, why?"

"He is nice, respectable, and he would never kill another man, let alone a woman and a child."

"He's a ninny." Edmund snorted.

"He's nothing of the sort."

"Prove it." he smirked. "This is so . . . cute. You're in love."

"No, I am not."

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind taking my hand?"

Elizabeth gasped shocked. "What? You cannot honestly be surprised, my dear. I think you knew this would come. I shall give you some time to think on it, but if I were you I would choose wisely."

She turned to face to the window and tried to hide the tears that fell down her cheeks. She knew that she had no choice. If Edmund wanted to marry her there was no one that could stop him except his father and what were the chances of that happening?

The carriage pulled to a stop outside her home in the country. Mora was waiting for them with baby Thom in her arms. She smile when the doors to the first carriage opened and the King stepped out followed by Marcus. Without waiting for permission she plopped Thom onto the ground and raced to where Marcus held his arms open. They kissed once before Marcus broke away and picked Thom up. Edmund was next to get out of his carriage. He stopped and held out his hand which Elizabeth took and stepped down lightly. Mora knew something was wrong with her daughter. She looked drained and sad and fearful. She curtsied to the King and Prince before turning and running up the front steps of the Mansion. Mora looked at Edmund who shrugged ad went into the house. "Well, I trust you had an eventful trip, Darling."

"I don't think things went as well as they could have, Mora dear. Your Majesty, I am sorry for what my daughter said yesterday. It was rather hot in the room and I think she may have been affected by that and her dress."

"Your apology is excepted. I have heard many things like that upon my few days as King, but I do not think that my son will be as willing to forgive her as I am."

"I hope that that is not the case, my lord."

"Elizabeth?" Edmund strode quickly down the hallway, ignoring all the servants bowing hastily. "Elizabeth!" he said louder and sharper. "Come out at once!"

He watched as a door to his right opened and she stepped out. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red. "I won't hurt you, my dear. I swear I won't. I'm not as horrible as I seem. Hmm?" He brushed a tear from her cheek and touched her hand lightly with his finger tips. She stood trembling like leaf in the wind. He bent down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. He inhaled once or twice before straightening up and backing away. "Say nothing of this to anyone."

Edward arrived later that afternoon as planned. He brought only a bag with his clothes and two horses. He put them in empty stalls in the stable, hoping that Elizabeth wouldn't notice. Then he walked up the front steps and pushed the door open. He heard yelling coming from one of the rooms. Listening closely he followed the noise to a small side parlor.

". . . what you were thinking, Elizabeth! Where do you get off speaking like that to the Prince? And you don't even apologize? Go to your room and stay there. You will not be dining with us and Edward tonight." shouted Marcus. Through a crack in the door Edward could see Elizabeth sitting on a sofa and crying. It seemed that she had trouble breathing as she stood and opened the door before he could pull back.

"Edward . . ." Without another look in his direction she ran past him and up the stairs at the end of the hall. Edward stepped into the room and sat on the same sofa that she had and prepared himself.

"And you! You Prince! Why weren't you watching her? Why weren't you with her? You could have stopped her! Now look at this mess!"

"Marcus," Mora said softly. She put Thom on the floor and the toddler crawled off to investigate a book that had fallen off the shelves. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Don't yell at him."

"I've already yelled at myself enough for you the King and my father." Edward said. He scooped Thom up off the floor and settled him on the sofa next to himself. The child cooed happily and played with the sleeve on Edward's shirt. "I should have watched her more closely, but she promised not to do anything. I just went to get us something to drink."

"I'm sorry, young Prince. You'd better excuse us. I'll have a maid show you to your room."

Elizabeth was still crying when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly dried her tears and sniffled, before opening the door. It was Edward. Seeing him she burst into another round of tears and managed to choke out, "Go away," once. He ignored her and entered the room looking around with interest. "Please leave me alone,"

"Elizabeth, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. Go away."

"Elizabeth," Edward sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He rested his face on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please, Edward, just leave me alone!" she pulled away from him and stood by the door, holding it open. She looked away as shock crossed his face.

"If I don't?"

"Then I will!"

"You can't, at least not until supper is over."

"Watch me! You think you can have your eye on me all the time, but you'll see." she turned around and went to the balcony. She looked over the edge at the ground that waited below. If she jumped it would be over in seconds. She shut her eyes tightly. She lifted one foot . . .

"Elizabeth!" he roared. With a yelp Elizabeth was pulled away from the ledge and thrown into the room. "What do you think you were doing? I thought you were going to jump."

"So did I." she admitted.

"Something is wrong, you must tell me what is going on."

"I'm going crazy, Edward. I've never felt like that before. I've never thought like that before."

"Let me know when you're ready to talk."

"I will,"

"And stay away from the balconies, please."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as he left the room, blowing her a kiss on the way out.

That night Elizabeth crept out of her room and down the hall to where Edward's was. She opened the door slowly, willing it not to creak. It opened smoothly and quietly. She slipped into the room and shut the door behind her. Looking at the bed she found Edward's shape among the sheets. She walked over to one of his chests and opened the lid. It was filled with paper and books and other small things. She moved to the next one and pulled out a pair of breeches and a shirt. Hurriedly she went as far from the bed as she could, and slipped off her nightgown. The shirt slid easily over her head and settled on her shoulders. The breeches, however, were so loose she would need a belt to tie them up with. Clutching the breeches at her waist, she turned around.

She nearly screamed, but one look from Edward told her not to. He got out of the bed and pulled a belt from another trunk, handing it to her with a smile. "I knew you'd come."

"You've been waiting!"

He nodded. "Where are you going? It's three in the morning."

"I'm running away."

"What! Why?"

"I have to."

"What?"

"Come with me to the stables and I'll tell you, hmm?"

Edward pulled on a pair of pants and followed her out of the room. She hurried silently through the house until she got outside. Then she broke into a full-on sprint to the barn. He followed as fast as he could and watched as she leaned against the wall, gasping. "I need a horse, can I have yours?"

"You don't have a horse of your own?"

"No,"

"Well, come on down here and we'll see about that."

"What do you mean?" she asked as Edward led her down the rows of stalls that lined the barn. Edward stopped by the very last one. "Oh no! You didn't!" Looking into the stall she saw the big brown colt –the first that she had seen.

"I brought my horse is a stallion so I figured that I had better give you a stallion as well, instead of having _issues_ of on the road."

Elizabeth blushed at the topic. "Anyway, he's yours to name."

"How about Shadow Fox?"

"Sounds good. Now will you explain?"

"Let's go for a ride, I'll tell you then."

So Edward saddled up his older horse Jumper and helped Elizabeth with Fox. Once the two horses and their riders were ready Elizabeth took off and jumped a hedge. She rode out into one of the many fields surrounding the Manor. Finally she slowed so Edward could catch up. She looked out at the fields nervously. "The first day we came to your palace, Edmund insisted that I ride with him. My father had given me some old books that have been in our family for ages. I think he was pretending to be interested so he could get close to me, but he sat next to me. He was so close I could feel the heat from his leg touch mine." she shuddered. "And then on the way back today in the carriage he said that I was in love with you, but I told him I wasn't and then he asked me if I wouldn't . . . mind . . .taking his hand in marriage." she blurted the last bit out quickly.

"What! I hope you said no!" He was so angry that Elizabeth could see his knuckles turning white as he clutched the reigns.

"I didn't say anything." Then she told him about Edmund coming looking for her. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone . . ."

"That is only okay when _I_ do it!" he thundered. Elizabeth looked down. "Sorry. You have no idea how hard it is for me to let him get away with this. That is simply unacceptable."

"Edward," Elizabeth felt a shiver go through her spine as she said his name. "I have to leave. I can't stay here. I'll only bring trouble to my family."

"You'll only bring trouble to your family if you do go." he said. He reached out and took her hand. It was ice cold. "It's late, we have to go back. We need to talk this over. And I must talk to your parents. This may not be the best time to do it, but it is now or never." He grabbed Fox's reigns and turned Jumper. The gray horse shook his head and broke it to a gleeful gallop, but mid-step he tripped and screamed. Edward flew forward over Jumper's head as the horse neighed its pain. Fox slid to a stop right behind Jumper. Elizabeth got down and went to Edward. He shook her off and crawled to Jumper's side. The horse was breathing heavily and his eyes were full of pain. Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder, ut drew it away when she touched something warm and wet. She looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. Beside her Edward let out a cry of agony. He put his hands around the arrow that was embedded in the horse's shoulder– ready to pull. Elizabeth put her hands over his and tugged them away.

"It will only be worse if you take it out." He nodded, his eyes full of misery. Then he seemed to regain what little self control he had left and shoved Elizabeth to the ground, just as an arrow flew past his face. "Edward! Get off me!"

Edward pushed her back down and pressed his face into her neck. "Stay put. We have to wait this out. I think someone is trying to kill you."

"More likely you than me." Elizabeth muttered as Edward's breath tickled her ear. After what seemed like hours Edward got off Elizabeth and returned to Jumper's side. The old horse nickered gently. "Edward, we have to get you back to the mansion. If they want to kill you, then we are in danger every moments we spend standing here. Jumper will live. I will have servants come out here and get him back to the stable. He will be fine." Elizabeth said as she glanced into the darkness around them. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up, looking him in the eye. "My servants are animal lovers just as you are. They will care for him in the best ways possible."

He nodded. "Let us go then."

Elizabeth and Edward burst into the upstairs sitting room that was attached to her parents' room. Within seconds of their arrival Mora and Marcus were sitting on one of the couches. "I was running away, Papa." Elizabeth answered her father's unasked question quickly. "Edward was going to stop me. We rode out to one of the eastern fields. On our way back his horse was shot with an arrow."

Mora gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

Then Edward spoke. "They were trying to kill me."

"Geoffroyi, said men out at once. Scale the hills and fields." ordered Marcus. The armed man who had been waiting patiently at the door nodded and left the room with a growl.

"And Edward's horse," Mora said. "Make sure he is taken back to the barn and fed."

"Maybe you should go home, young Prince." Marcus said.

"Yes, I was just beginning to think that myself."


End file.
